


A Snowy Day

by Sayche



Series: Dream Smp and Mcyt Oneshots [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo - Freeform, Snow, Snowchester, TechnoBlade, Tubbo - Freeform, dreamsmponeshots, nurse puffy, platonic husbands, ranboo and tubbo - Freeform, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayche/pseuds/Sayche
Summary: Ranboo finds Tubbo shivering in the snow, and brings him home to make sure he's okayi stg if you think this is anything other than platonic i will break your kneecaps
Series: Dream Smp and Mcyt Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159652
Kudos: 34





	A Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> i hate making titles

Ranboo mumbled to himself worriedly, anxiously checking if the boy in his arms was still breathing. He had found Tubbo passed out in the snow in the middle of no where and had quickly scooped him up. Ranboo didn’t get cold so he didn’t realize just how dangerous lying down in the snow for god knows how long was. Tubbo had been shaking though, and felt like an ice cube, and Ranboo wasn’t _that_ stupid, he knew something was wrong. So here he was, carrying his platonic husband back to his house.

When he arrived, he went into Techno’s house instead of his own because it had more space and didn’t feel like a second panic room. He laid Tubbo down on a bed and then looked around, panicking a little. He didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t human. Its not like he _couldn’t_ do it, he just didn’t know _how_. He gave Tubbo a blanket and headed upstairs to look through Techno’s chests for anything that would be helpful.

As if on cue, Techno himself walked through the door, shaking the snow off his coat and hair. “What are you doing?” He asked Ranboo in a monotone, quite different from when he had caught Tommy being a little racoon and stealing from him. “Uh- just looking for uh, you know, stuff. Warm things, you know.” Ranboo answered quickly. “Why?” Techno said, with complete validation to be fair, as Ranboo didn’t feel any temperature. The ender boy didn’t answer, but he glanced at the ladder that led downwards to where Tubbo was, shifting awkwardly. Techno raised an eyebrow and headed down the ladder himself, without saying a word. Ranboo stood there, fiddling with the ring on a necklace that hung around his neck.  
  
“WHY’D YOU BRING THE GOVERNMENT INTO THE HOUSE?” Techno shouted, anarchy being quite prominent in his tone. Ranboo winced, knowing that this would happen. He poked his head down the hole, doing so quite easily due to his impressive height. “He’s my husband, and he’s not the president because L’manburg doesn’t exist anymore.” Ranboo said, flicking his tail anxiously. “You’re _married_? To the _government_?” Techno asked incredulously. “Well, yeah… We have a kid too; his name is Michael.” Ranboo answered, coming down the ladder. Techno groaned, burying his face in his hands. He left, muttering to himself, probably very disappointed in Ranboo.

Ranboo smiled nervously at where Techno had stood, crafting a campfire and putting it beside Tubbo. He sat down on the floor, clumsily criss-crossing his long legs. It was very quiet in the underground room, save for the barely audible sounds of breathing from the pair and crackling of fire. It was too quiet. Ranboo hated absolute silence, it reminded him of the End where he grew up, where it was totally silent except for the horrifying sounds of death. He began to hum softly, fiddling with his tail.

Tubbo turned over in his sleep, clothes damp but no longer shivering aggressively. He smiled softly, finding Ranboo’s quiet singing comforting. Ranboo smiled at his platonic husband, continuing to hum a gentle note.

Puffy broke the soft, comforting quiet as she climbed in. Ranboo looked at her, very confused, as Techno’s house was far away from the main Smp and no one would stumble upon here by accident. “Techno sent me” Puffy said, catching Ranboo’s questioning look. “I thought you were the one that was hurt though” She added, frowning a little. Her frown deepened still when she spotted Tubbo. She touched him lightly on the arm, cringing at the dampness as she pulled it away. “How long has he been like this?!” She asked Ranboo accusingly.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos O.0 ?


End file.
